harrypotterfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion utilisateur:Nicolas annereau
Salut! Merci pour ton aide sur ce wiki, HP6 est en pleine actualité en ce moment. Juste un petite remarque : J'ai l'impression que tu confonds la page Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé qui parle seulement du livre et la page Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (film) qui parle du film. En fait le titre par défaut correspond au livre, le titre + (film) entre parenthèses correspond au film et le titre + (jeu) entre parenthèses au jeu vidéo. Tu as fais quelques confusions, mais ça arrive tout le temps de toute façon. Merci pour ton aide, les gens comme toi ne sont pas assez nombreuses sur ce wiki. Kevin51340, 29 mai 2009 à 20:23 (UTC) Ajout de vidéos Youtube Salut, J'ai trouvé comment insérer des vidéos mais pour YouTube uniquement. Il faut ajouter un code de ce genre: Pour mettre la bonne vidéo, il faut prendre le code de la vidéo qui est dans le lien YouTube comme ici par exemple : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v='wItB9jxnhOs'. C'est ce que j'ai fait dans le code ci-dessus. J'espère que j'ai bien expliqué, pas évident à décortiquer toutes ces lignes de code... Kevin51340, 31 mai 2009 à 18:46 (UTC) Chapitres Salut, Merci pour le coup de main, ça prend du temps tout seul... J'ai créer un modèle de référence aux chapitres que l'on peut insérer dans les articles, ce qui sera plus utile et plus beau que d'écrire 6x08. Ainsi donnera . Encore une fois merci! Kevin51340, 7 juin 2009 à 13:17 (UTC) Concernant les licences Salut, Comme tu peux le voir dans le choix des licences, j'ai modifié un peu le menu. J'y ai même ajouté la licence impression d'écran. Mais pour l'instant le modèle associé (la boite qui indique la licence) n'a pas encore été créée. Je vais sûrement le faire cet après-midi, pendant ce temps choisit quand même la licence appropriée, même si elle n'affiche rien. Une fois que j'aurais fait le modèle, ça devrait s'arranger. J'ai déjà fait quelques modèles de licence comme Modèle:Licence-Inconnue, mais il m'en reste encore une dizaine. Je te recontacte une fois fini ! PS: Tu peux voir les modèles déjà crées ici. [[User:Kevin51340|''' Kevin51340 ]] talk 12 juin 2009 à 11:15 (UTC) :Ca y est, j'ai crée le modèle associé aux captures d'écran. Dans les anciennes images que tu as importées et qui sont des captures d'écran, ajoute dans la description de ton fichier. [[User:Kevin51340| Kevin51340 ]] talk 12 juin 2009 à 11:51 (UTC) Médaille Salut, J'ai beaucoup apprécié ton travail sur Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (film). Tu est le premier à bénéficier d'une médaille sur ta page d'utilisateur, félicitation! Si tu veux la mettre ailleur, recontacte-moi et j'essaierai de faire une sorte de salles des trophées individuelles. [[User:Kevin51340| Kevin51340 ]] talk 28 juin 2009 à 22:57 (UTC) Galeries Salut, Merci pour le message! Comme tu as peut-être pu le voir, j'ai ajouté une fonctionnalité de Galerie d'images. Un lien vers une galerie sera mis dans les boîtes d'information des personnages. A chaque fois que l'on importera une image il faudra la mettre dans une catégorie. Par exemple une image concernant Cormac McLaggen sera mise dans la catégorie nommé Galerie Cormac McLaggen. J'en ai crée deux pour l'instant... Ce sera plus facile pour se retrouver dans les images. [[User:Kevin51340| Kevin51340 ]] talk 3 juillet 2009 à 09:18 (UTC) Corrections Bonjour Nicolas, De rien. J'espère que ça ne t'a pas vexé toutes ces corrections. Je l'ai fait au passage alors que je lisais les pages correspondantes, pas pour te froisser ;) C'est un sacré boulot que vous faites sur ce wiki, je suis admirative ! J'ai lu la page sur le film 6 avant d'aller le voir au cinéma et je l'ai relu en revenant après. J'ai trouvé cette page bien intéressante, surtout la partie sur les différences. Mon mari qui n'a pas lu les livres (juste le premier) n'a pas compris à quoi servait dans le film la scène rajoutée de l'attaque du Terrier. Bonne continuation.--Famini71 20 juillet 2009 à 11:55 (UTC) Besoin d'aide, à l'occasion Bonjour Nicolas, Je me pose quelques questions techniques. Kevin m'avait dit de ne pas hésiter à demander, à lui ou à toi, donc je me lance auprès de toi. *Faut il faire quelque chose de spécial quand on modifie un modèle pour l'actualiser aux endroits où il est utilisé ? Par ex j'ai changé la palette de navigation pour HP4. Quand on la visualise seule, on voit bien mes modifs (les titres de chapitre), mais quand on est sur un article détaillé de chapitre, mes modifs n'apparaissent pas, il y a toujours le "à venir" quand on ouvre la palette. *J'ai commencé une palette de navigation pour HP7 pour vous avancer, je ne savais pas si vous aviez défini des codes couleur donc j'ai laissé tel quel. *Tu as dû remarquer que je rentre des infos concernant les créatures. J'hésite à continuer, je ne sais pas si une infobox était prévue. Qu'en penses-tu ? Sur le wiki anglais ils ont créé une infobox. Voilà pour commencer, je me pose aussi quelques autres questions mais je vais essayer de me dépatouiller toute seule. Bonne fin de journée, Fabienne PS : Ce n'est pas pressé du tout et tu peux répondre ici, je verrai la réponse.--Famini71 26 juillet 2009 à 16:04 (UTC) :Salut à tous, désolé de mon absence, j'ai eu quelques problèmes matériels avec mon modem. Félicitation pour votre travail, le site s'avance vite! alors concernant les questions... * Il semble que certains modèles ne s'actualisent que lorsque leur dernière modification est mise en cache par wikia, il suffit d'attendre une journée pour voir la modification apparaître. Un autre moyen est de modifier la page où apparaît le modèle sans rien changer. * Merci pour les modèles de chapitres ainsi que pour la palette de navigation, ça m'évitera de le faire... C'est assez long à faire, n'est-ce pas? Je vais voir ce que l'on pourrait mettre comme couleurs concernant la palette de navigation. * J'avais prévu de faire une infobox pour les créatures, avant que mon ordi ne fasse des siennes... Je vais rattraper ça! J'espère avoir bien répondu aux question, [[User:Kevin51340| Kevin51340 ]] talk 26 juillet 2009 à 17:31 (UTC) ::Re. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Kevin, chacun vient suivant ses possibilités ^^ Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces réponses, ça m'éclaire beaucoup. ::*Merci pour la réponse générale sur les modèles, ça faisait plusieurs jours que ça me troublait car j'ai déjà utilisé des wiki mais jamais de modèle. ::*Oui c'est assez long à faire et justement les trucs gonflants comme ça, faut pas hésiter à se le partager. J'ai fait ça pendant l'heure de la sieste du bébé, un moment où je n'ai pas le droit de bouger pour ne pas le réveiller. Merci d'avoir modifié les chapitres du 7 qui existaient en rajoutant la palette, je ne l'avais pas fait par rapport à cette question sur l'actualisation qui me gênait. ::*J'attends ptêtre sagement alors avant de continuer les créatures ?? Je ne sais même pas si ma page des animaux fantastiques est correcte en fait car j'ai mélangé le livre réel et le livre de Harry (j'ai vu ensuite qu'ils avaient fait deux pages différentes sur le wikia anglais) et j'ai mis certaines infos qui seraient peut être mieux dans la page du Département de contrôle et de régulation (ou aux deux ?) ::*Bah du coup tiens j'en rajoute. Il est dit quelque part qu'il faut qu'on fasse des liens vers les pages du wikia anglais quand elles existent. Je pense avoir compris comme faire un lien externe vers Wikipedia d'après le modèle qui existe mais je ne pense pas du tout avoir compris comment faire pour envoyer vers le wikia anglais. J'ai vu des trucs entre accolades dans certains articles quand j'éditais mais je ne vois pas sur la page finale le lien. ::*Il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir de convention pour citer les refs sous forme de numéro avec liste à la fin de l'article comme sur Wikipedia ou le Wikia anglais et à vrai dire je ne sais pas le faire, mais est ce que ça ne serait pas mieux ? Pour éviter les erreurs. ::*Merci Kevin d'avoir ajouté le "de Harry, de Hagrid" etc dans la convention d'édition, pour les noms en H il faudrait aussi revérifier pour Hepzibah et Helga, au moins. Et ce n'est pas toujours facile de rechercher les différentes occurrences dans les pages existantes. ::*Au niveau des pages des chapitres non plus elles ne sont pas toujours identiques, parfois le titre du chapitre est en italique ou alors le titre du livre, d'autres non, c'est juste un détail en passant. ::*Je finirai pas dire que c'est bizarre de parler à Kevin sur la page de Nicolas. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de squatter chez toi, Nicolas. ::@+ Fabienne --Famini71 26 juillet 2009 à 20:18 (UTC) :::Merci Nicolas pour les liens interwikia, c'était c'est clair, ça y est je pense que j'ai compris à la fois comment faire des liens interwikia et aussi où ils apparaissent : ma boite de langues était trop basse, je ne voyais rien changer quand j'essayais d'ajouter des liens, je ne comprenais pas où ils s'affichaient. --Famini71 27 juillet 2009 à 09:56 (UTC) ::::La boite me semble bien complète, j'ai testé sur l'hippogriffe si tu veux regarder. Y a juste la partie poils plumes qui m'a paru bizarre. J'ai voulu mettre oui dans les 2 zones et le oui de plumes n'apparait pas tandis que la zone poils reste active même quand on n'écrit rien. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? ::::J'ai aujourd'hui fait des modifs pour ajouter les liens interwikia sur certains articles que j'avais déjà modifiés (pas juste des modifs orthographiques), c'est super long, je n'ai pas fait les modifs dans l'autre sens encore pour emmener sur le wikia français. Demain je ne suis pas sure de continuer, faut que je m'occupe de mes propres sites (qui n'ont rien à voir avec Harry Potter). Merci beaucoup pour la boite, c'est gentil. --Famini71 27 juillet 2009 à 15:45 (UTC) Il n'y a pas de problème, je pourrais faire lesliens interwikia dans l'autre sens si tu veux. et j'ai réparé l'erreur sur les boite, normalement ça marche.~ PS : Je crois que tu as déjà fait beaucoup de choses pour le site, et nous t'en remercions fortement ! Nicolas annereau 27 juillet 2009 à 16:02 (UTC) Finalement c'est demain que je m'occuperai de mon site vu l'heure. J'ai rentré les infos des fiches que j'avais déjà fait mais avec les infobox. Statut, c'est pour mettre si c'est un animal, un être ou un esprit ? J'ai rentré l'info que j'avais oubliée pour l'hippogriffe et le loup-garou mais ça n'apparait pas ensuite. J'ai fait hier soir qq liens des espagnols vers nous mais ils semblent avoir pas mal de problèmes de pages en double. @+ --Famini71 28 juillet 2009 à 14:31 (UTC) INA 'Jour, Nicolas Juste au cas où tu ne connaisses pas et où tu trouves des trucs qui t'intéressent dessus : http://www.ina.fr/recherche/recherche?search=harry+potter&vue=Pub @+ Fabienne --Famini71 29 juillet 2009 à 16:37 (UTC) j'ai jeté un coup d'oeil et je suis déjà aller sur le site mais je savais pas qu'il y avait des trucs sur harry potter. MERCI beaucoup ! Nicolas annereau 29 juillet 2009 à 16:49 (UTC) De rien. Je n'avais pas regardé pour Harry Potter la première fois. Je cherchais des jouets de mon enfance (...). En y retournant ce soir, j'ai repensé à cette 1ère visite et au fait que j'ai vu des références à des jouets Lego sur le wikia anglais (Aragog en Lego par exemple) et hop j'ai fait le lien et cherché Harry Potter, mais rien regardé pour l'instant. Doit y avoir des trucs sympas. --Famini71 29 juillet 2009 à 17:06 (UTC) Promotion Bonjour Nicolas ! A l'instar de Famini71, et sur les conseils de Kevin51340, j'ai l'honneur de t'intégrer au sein du groupe des administrateurs de cette encyclopédie, en guise de remerciement pour toutes tes contributions. J'espère que tu utiliseras à bon escient tes nouvelles fonctionnalités ! Envoie-moi un mail à jordan_girardin (at) yahoo (point) fr, car je contacterai bientôt les administrateurs. Tu peux désormais modifier ta catégorie dans ta page de discussion et le remplacer par '''Administrateurs ! A bientôt ! Emojo 21 août 2009 à 04:18 (UTC) Lieu en double Jour Nicolas, Comme c'est souvent que tu interviens sur les lieux, je voulais porter deux pages à ton attention : King's Cross et Gare de King's Cross. Est ce que c'est utile de garder les deux ? Si on en supprime une, il faut juste qu'on fasse attention à deux choses : conserver le lien interlangue qu'a mis Seth hier soir sur l'une des deux et regarder les liens entrants car il y en a des deux côtés. Bonne journée. Fabienne --Famini71 septembre 4, 2009 à 06:04 (UTC) Modèles dialogues Depuis ce début de journée, je suis sur ta page d'utilisateur pour utiliser ton pense bête sur les dialogues (merci). J'ai suivi ton exemple et ajouté certaines citations dans les chapitres que j'ai modifiés aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas si elles te sembleront judicieuses. J'ai trouvé une citation qui me parait intéressante pour la page de la S.A.L.E mais ça nécessiterait un dialogue a - b - a de nouveau alors je me demandais si le modèle pour de tels cas existe. Il s'agit du passage où Ron dit qu'il a l'impression d'être un elfe de maison à faire le ménage au 12 square Grimmaurd (sur mon édition c'est en page 182). --Famini71 septembre 23, 2009 à 17:09 (UTC) Désolé pour la réponse tardive mais voilà je l'ai créé: PS: je trouve le passage très intéressant ! Pour moi, il se trouve page 192-193. Si il te faut d'autres modèles, n'hésite pas à me demander, je peux les créer. Nicolas annereau septembre 24, 2009 à 07:47 (UTC) Bonjour Nicolas. Merci tout plein. J'ai essayé sur la page que j'étais en train de modifier et tu peux voir le résultat sur la page du sphinx. C'est super. Merci encore, et la réponse n'était absolument pas tardive ^^ --Famini71 septembre 24, 2009 à 08:13 (UTC) Nicolas, C'est encore moi pour ce même sujet. Si j'ai une citation à mettre mais qui n'est pas un dialogue mais de la description, est-ce qu'il y a un modèle disponible ? Ou dois-je utiliser celui du dialogue ? Et sinon si on description/dialogue a ou dialogue a/description (ou avec d'autres types de dialogue), même question. Je te mets des exemples. Affronter l'ennemi sans visage : actuellement je ne vois pas comment faire autrement mais en fait je voulais faire quelque chose pour mettre ça : -Je ne vous ai pas demandé de sortir vos livres, fit remarquer Rogue qui referma la porte et vint se placer derrière son bureau, face à la classe. Hermione laissa aussitôt retomber son exemplaire de Affronter l'ennemi sans visage dans son sac qu'elle rangea sous sa chaise. -J'ai certaines choses à vous dire qui exigent une pleine et entière attention. Même en essayant de prendre les modèles de dialogue en omettant un nom de personnage, cela donne ça donc ça n'est pas très joli. Arbres carnivores du monde : Bonne journée. -- octobre 16, 2009 à 09:19 (UTC) J'ai fait comme tu m'as dit et pour ta question sur les couleurs, j'ai répondu sur ma propre page. Bon anniversaire à qui tu sais :) Bonne journée -- octobre 16, 2009 à 13:27 (UTC) Infobox C'est bon j'ai trouvé le tableau n'avait pas été refermé tout simplement! J'ai modifié le code un peu pour pays/ville d'origine que j'ai simplifié en origine (plus facile à retenir). octobre 8, 2009 à 19:29 (UTC) Concernant les infobox Equipes de Quidditch ! Bonjour, @Nicolas ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour les soucis que j'occasionne sur la section Equipes de Quidditch ! Le problème, c'est que je n'efface rien ! Je n'ai fait que rajouter des trucs par-ci par-là dans les infobox, mais je n'efface rien ! Je ne comprend pas ?! Désolé encore, bisous & @ bientôt !!! Question de Parker10 Le 27 novembre 17h environ : "comment créer un accès rapide comme dans ce site?" On pourrait savoir ce que vous appelez "accès rapide" ?? -- novembre 27, 2009 à 16:01 (UTC) (j'ai déplacé la question dans une nouvelle question pour ne pas perdre Nicolas) Compositeur HP7 Bonjour Nicolas, je voulais savoir si tu avais vu ceci clic et donc cela en:Alexandre Desplat -- janvier 19, 2010 à 11:06 (UTC) (Au passage, un anonyme a modifié la fiche de l'acteur de Nigel il y a quelques jours en enlevant son apparition dans HP7, je n'ai rien trouvé dans un sens ou dans un autre donc j'ai laissé) Ordre lieux Hum ? Histoire est avant Description et Localisation dans les conventions d'édition, quand j'ai trouvé le contraire ces derniers jours, j'ai d'ailleurs mis dans l'ordre des conventions. -- février 7, 2010 à 16:34 (UTC) En fait, j'ai fait des essais sur Little W. pour voir si l'ordre était plus pertinent (ex : description, localisation, histoire). J'ai encore des doutes, je n'est pas choisis. Si je change, je modifierai les conventions d'éditions et les pages lieux aussi. Mais pour l'instant, ma priorité, c'est de finir les portails. février 7, 2010 à 17:58 (UTC) Personnellement, je pense que Histoire après serait effectivement plus pertinent, voire même cohérent avec d'autres pages, comme pour les créatures où je l'ai mis après un passage Généralités, je voulais juste m'excuser d'avoir fait des changements ces derniers jours sur certaines pages, genre Little Hangleton je crois, qui devait être dans le sens où tu as mis pour Little Whinging aujourd'hui, car j'ai essayé de faire coller aux conventions. Pour certaines pages de lieux comme les pays, la mise en page des conventions est par contre impossible, comme tu l'as peut être constater en lisant ce que j'avais fait au départ quand tu as ajouté les drapeaux. -- février 7, 2010 à 18:18 (UTC) Citations J'ai fait deux essais, sur Modèle:Citation et Modèle:Dialogue a-b pour que tu choisisses l'un ou l'autre ou rien des deux. Tu peux aller dans les pages liées pour voir d'autres exemples en situation et voir si ça te plait et ce qui te plait le plus. Dans le premier exemple, les guillemets doivent être petits pour ne pas décaler le texte. Dans le deuxième exemple, les guillemets ne paraissent pas à égale distance du texte du milieu malgré les colonnes fixées pareil, je ne sais pas pourquoi. -- février 13, 2010 à 16:38 (UTC) J'aime bien la deuxième version, mais après je ne suis pas le seul à choisir ^^. Et puis merci si tu veux , je continue... février 13, 2010 à 16:45 (UTC) On peut aussi fermer le guillemet avant éventuellement et mettre attribution et source sur une autre ligne. Et oui si tu veux bien je préfère que tu continues car c'est ton idée et c'est normal que ça soit toi qui la mène à terme, mais pas aujourd'hui, il faut que tu te reposes. Est ce que je remets actuellement les versions sans guillemets en t'indiquant le code de la version que tu as le mieux aimé ? -- février 13, 2010 à 16:52 (UTC) Oui si tu veux, remets pour le oment la version initiale pour que l'ensemble soit cohérent. Je termine juste mon truc sur al bataille des sept Potter ! merci ^^ février 13, 2010 à 17:17 (UTC) Problème page d'accueil Salut ! Je passais dans le coin et me suis aperçu que vous aviez deux liens vers la version EN du site, un vers la page d'accueil et l'autre vers la page April 23. Après recherches j'ai trouvé que Modèle:Accueil-CCP inclut la page qui correspond à moi/jour, soit 23 avril pour aujourd'hui. Mais inclure la page inclut tout le contenu, y compris le lien interlangue. J'ai ajouté un noinclude à cette page pour éviter l'effet de bord mais il faudrait le faire pour toutes les autres pages de date... Bonne continuation ! Wyz avril 23, 2010 à 18:14 (UTC) Merci Wyz. Nous savons déjà mais c'est gentil de le signaler tout de même. Nous allons prochainement nous occuper du problème. -- avril 24, 2010 à 01:57 (UTC) Wikia Français Helper Groupe Bonjour Nicolas annereau! Les utilisateurs dans le groupe Helper sont des volontaires travaillant pour Wikia. Wikia is creating a French helper team. Please see this page if you are interested. Angela (talk) avril 28, 2010 à 03:15 (UTC) Hello Hi, You have put a picture up on this website of Frank Dillane and it's been cut from a picture of me and Frank, taken by my friend. The site admin said I had to contact you and ask you to take it down. It is this picture: http://fr.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Frank_dillane_5.jpg This picture belongs to me and my friend and we would like you to remove it as it has been put here without our permission. Thank you Turkfox juin 6, 2010 à 22:31 (UTC) Merci pour votre message Bonjour Nicolas C'est avec un certain retard que je réponds à votre message. Je vous remercie de m'avoir écrit ces quelques mots car j'apprécie beaucoup l'univers d'Harry Potter. J'ai bien aimé les deux premiers volets de ses aventures réalisées par Chris Colombus parce qu'ils étaient emprunts de féérie et de merveilleux. J'apprécie également les autres mêmes si ils sont un peu sombres pour moi. Mais pour en revenir aux contributions que j'ai apportées à la partie musicale de votre wikia, elles étaient, à mon sens, naturelles pour un tel site. Comme je connaissais les liens appropriés, j'ai voulu faire plaisir à tous les fans de ce petit sorcier au grand cœur. De même vous pouvez à votre tour m'aider en complétant un wikia que j'ai conçu moi-même. Si vous aimez Michael Scofield et son frère Lincoln Burrows vous serez servi. Je suis en effet le créateur de la version française de Prison Break Wiki. Si vous souhaitez y jeter un coup d'œil et peut-être y contribuer en créant de nouveaux articles, voici l'adresse pour y accéder. J'ai déjà créé la totalité des infoboîtes à utiliser sur ce wikia mais il y a encore peu de monde, mis à part moi, qui s'investit dans un tel projet. Si vous connaissez dans votre entourage des gens passionnés autant par Prison Break que par Harry Potter, toute aide sera la bienvenue... En vous remerciant une nouvelle fois pour le message que vous m'avez laissé, je souhaite une longue vie à l'Encyclopédie Harry Potter !!! --Saranyu juin 10, 2010 à 07:51 (UTC)